


Kitten's Desires

by awkwardfrankie



Category: Kitten's Desires, Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gentle Dom, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Bathroom, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pet Play, Self-Lubrication, Shame, Unexperienced Omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardfrankie/pseuds/awkwardfrankie
Summary: Sebastian is a hybrid omega pet and his human, Evan, doesn't seem to get the memo that he's been horny little kitten for a little too long now. A little bit of interrupted masturbation starts their sexapades and Sebastian learns that his desires are nothing to be ashamed of.-alright im starting on my kinky bullshit, read it at your advisement. In this omegas are lab made and have cat features and i have a big pet play kink.





	Kitten's Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my kinky bullshit I've been working on for a little while now. Please dont hate me i worked hard. The omega in this is an adult, just doesn't have any sex ed or experience and kinda got to the breaking point with that. Blame my friends for encouraging me on my kinky bullshit. or thank them. personally i thank them.

It was hard, sometimes, being a cat. 

Sure, he got to be called a good kitty all day and have lots of pets and sleep and laze around. But sometimes he would like pets in... _other_ locations. It was an overwhelming itch that left him whimpering and begging for attention. But it never was the attention he craved, the attention he _needed._

Purring, he nuzzled himself deeper into his owners chest. His fingers moved up to his fuzzy ears and scratched them. He purred all the louder, his eyes sliding closed. His hips jerked forward and rutted on his owners leg, but if he noticed he didn't say anything. He wished he would notice, would... would take the horrible itch under his skin away, the humming that was constantly there, leaving him on edge and hard in places he was too embarrassed to touch.

But instead, he purred away in silence. His owner was clicking away at something on his phone, magical fingers still working away at his ears, only other sound in the room. He pressed his hips against his owner's leg again, a keen high in his throat. This, however, his owner did noticed. His eyes flickers away from his phone, over to him. He could feel his face flush dark and he looked downward.

His hand moved from his furry ears to the skin on his bare shoulders and then asked, "Sebastian? Is the little kitty cold?" He looked back up at him to see that he was smiling softly at him. Slowly, Sebastian nodded. His owner flicked the bell on his collar and sat up. With a hum, he said "Then why didn't you say so," and then he was out of bed.

Sebastian lay on the bed, the soft sheets feeling nice on his nude skin. Looking down, his kitty cock stood at attention at his belly. He flushed all the brighter and grabbed the blanket to hide it. He didn't know how he would respond to his body reacting this way, would he be angry with him? Would he realize and connect all the touches he does?

Frowning, he looked over to where his owner was digging through his closet. He was going to give him some of his clothes. He was such a good owner, his master was. Worry bubbled in his chest, though. What if he ruined his clothes, with his cock hard and leaking like it is? He whimpered to himself, looking back and forth between where the blanket was tented and his owner picking out clothes for him. He didn't deserve to have his nice clothes ruined...

Jumping up and out of bed, he quickly left the room and went to the bathroom. The door clicked quietly behind him and he breathed deeply, relaxing. His owner didn't bother him in here. He was potty trained and knew what to do in here. Settling down on the floor, Sebastian considered his opinions. He had to do something about his little kitty cock getting hard all the time... It was unbearable and leaky, let alone when his owner was home, with his hot, warm flesh to press it against...

Sebastian whined. It _ached._ Maybe... maybe touching it wouldn't be so bad, he thought. If he could get rid of it, then he could go back to cuddling and wearing his owners warm clothes. Gently, oh so gently, he wrapped his fingers around his cock, gasping at the contact. His hips thrusted into the contact, harder than Sebastian intended. Head tipping back, a loud moan escaping his mouth. It felt wonderful, absolutely wonderful, delicious heat surrounding his hard little cock that had felt like it had been hard and leaking for ages. 

Moving his hand up, then back down made him cry out, high and needy, not even thinking about his owner that was just a room over. It didn't matter, he just felt so good... He repeated it, his voice getting higher and higher. Warmth, hot hot warmth, enveloped him and then, white hot pleasure shot up his spine and he was crying out again, world dark. 

A few seconds later, sat in relative silence with his mouth hanging open, he realized he had closed his eyes and opened them. In his hands was a fist full of white slime, but his kitty cock was once again pointing downwards. Sebastian sighed with relief, his body feeling not as tightly bound anymore. 

Standing up, he righted his noodle-y limbs into a standing position and grabbed some tissue from by the toilet. Wiping his hands clean, he wiped off his kitty cock, making sure to get everything clean. Exploring, he moved his tissue back behind his balls and then stopped. Pulling the tissue way, it came back...wet. Goo-y, slime-y even.

Quickly, he dropped the tissue into the trash and moved his fingers back into place. He was right, his backside hole was... slick. Pressing a finger in, he whimpered. It slid in with minor difficulties, but left Sebastian hungry for more. Shifting down onto his knees and in a better position, he added another. It made him gasp. Wiggling them around, his legs trembled and he cried out, his hips jerking down to fuck himself on his fingers. Two... two were not enough, not nearly enough, he needed more, he needed...

As he added a third finger in, with a burning stretch, there was a throat clearing behind him. 

Sebastian's heart stopped in his chest.

The sound... he had been making so much noise, he hadn't even realized, he had gotten caught up in the pleasure... Already he could feel his face burning hot with shame and his eyes got blurry with tears and he turned to look behind him and. And there was his owner, his arms crossed a crossed his chest. He was mad, he was definitely mad.

His fingers popped out with a loud _splop_ and he could feel his slick oozing out, his tail brisling. His hole clenched around nothing, wanting. A small part of him wished his owner would press his fingers into him, put his hard cock into him. His hole clenched harder. Whimpering, his lip began to wobble as he got closer to starting to cry, shame burning up his whole body.

At the sight of Sebastian's tears beginning to fall, though, his owners arms dropped and he fall down to his knees next to him, petting his hair.

"Hey, hey, kitty please, it's all right..." He whispered, soothingly. A sob hiccuped out of Sebastian's chest. Picking him up, he cradled him against his chest, petting his hair. 

Shushing him, he picked him up all the way, like he wasn't just as big as him, and carried him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Gently, he placed him on the bed and crawled in with him. Sebastian crawled up against his chest, pressing his face against his neck. Meanwhile, his owner carefully avoiding touching most of him. His hand didn't even come to rest at his ears like it usually did. 

Sebastian started sobbing. He had just wanted to... get rid of the aching, the wanting, that he felt all the time, to be able to cuddle his master like normal, like he use to. But now he ruined everything. 

His master started shushing him again, stroking his hair soothingly and whispering calming words. His chest felt molten hot and he knew he was wrong, that he was disgusting, that his master was never going to think of him the same way again. And he cried, and cried, and cried, until he had no more tears left. Soon, with the calming petting, he drifted into a fitful sleep.

-

Evan sighed as Sebastian's breathing slowed and calmed from the pitiful sobs he had been doing, as he drifted to sleep. What am I doing to do with you, he thought. All of tonight was rather unexpected...

Never had he imagined that he would walk in on his kitten finger fucking himself. Or how much that sight would make the cock in his pants jerk to attention. And then he had started crying. That was doubly unexpected. All of this was... rather surprising... He should of stuck with normal pets, probably. Or bought parenting books...

Looking over at his kitten, though, set him straight. He had moved him over to a pillow and he clung to the fabric tightly. His dark black hair framed his sleeping face, his brows knitted tightly together, still, even in sleep. He wouldn't of changed a thing. His kitten was perfect, so well behaved, and so loving. He hadn't had any issues with him, until now. He brushed Sebastian's hair out of his face.

Evan wondered how to proceed in this situation. He couldn't just not expect him to not have needs... Maybe he should have his own room? That might help. Maybe get him some of his own sex toys...? Or get him a friend to 'play' with? Or... help him himself? He didn't know which course of action to take. He doubted Sebastian would ever switch from sleeping in a different room, the only way he would sleep was near Evan. 

Rubbing his forehead, he sighed again and grabbed his phone where he had discarded it earlier. He would have to do some searching to know what to do. Omega hybrids were particular and it wasn't just like having a cat or a dog, they were different. Evan treated Sebastian more like a cat than most. Sebastian walked around nude most of the time and wore a collar. But other people treated them like humans, only they had cat ears and a fuzzy tail. But they were a mix of cats and humans, he guessed people could treat them like either polars...

After doing some searching he came a crossed a pet form. The question for it was _"I walked in on my omega masturbating???"_ Evan clicked on it.

__  
**catdad**  
My omega has been more clingy recently, even more than before, and ive walked in on him masturbating more than once now. his butthole is wet and dripping??? have any of you ever heard of this or should i take him to a vet? Is this happening because ive been treating him like another human? should i start treating him more like a pet? I didn't think this could ever happen. Is this my fault? 

__  
**kitty_lover -mod**  
Ah, I see you've discovered one of the big scares of Omega owning. Why someone hasn't written a book on everything you need to know, I don't know...  
well, catdad, your Omega has reached sexual maturity! During this, you, your Omega's bonded person, will start getting a lot of attention from them. You are a trusted individual to them. And due to how we treat them as pets when they are in part human, they have no comparison for how sexual interactions go. They dont have sex ed. They dont know whats happening. For some, this is scary. They have never seen anything like this and some will be ashamed of the needs they develop. You need to be there for them during this. While legally speaking, they are regarded as exotic pets, they are in part human too. Start thinking of them as such because their intellectual is on the same level as you  
Do keep in mind, they will want to please you more an anything. Dont take advantage of them during this confusing time. Ask them what they want, how they want to proceed from here on out. And go from there.  
~mod kitty_lover 

Groaning, Evan rubbed his face. This had to be worse than parenting. Glancing down, his cock was half hard in his sweats. That wasn't helping anything either. Dick, he thought to himself, don't do this, this is hard enough as it is. His cock didn't respond. 

Huffing, he got out of bed. If he had to jerk one out, he wasn't doing it in the same room as his... cat. Once he was in the bathroom, he put the toilet seat down and sat on it. Sliding his cock out of his sweats, he grasped his cock. It pulsed against his hand and he began to stroke. His half closed eyes drifted around the room... That's when he saw it. On the floor, not far from where he was, was the slick that had dribbled out of little kitten's hole. It glistened in the light. 

Evan groaned, his eyes drifting the rest of the way closed. His mind went back to earlier, of the sight he had walked in on. Of his kitten bent over on the floor, bell chiming in the room, his kitten keening and moaning and crying out, cock dribbling on the floor. Of his fingers quickly fucking himself, his hole dripping wet, fingers shining, his hole stretching and puffy and filthily sloppy. 

He imagined sticking his cock into that sweet, sweet hole. His kitten clearly needed it, was aching for it. Needed to be filled with Evan's cock. Evan groaned into his fist. He thought about how his kitten's hole dripped and clenched when he took his fingers out. How it was clearly begging for him. He wanted... he wanted to press his kitten's face to the tile and fuck him until he was creaming onto the floor, over and over...

Shuttering, his cock squirted his cum out into the bathroom, making him gasp. As he road out the aftermaths of his orgasm, his brain cleared from the sexual need that had occupied it before. 

He needed to make sure he didn't effect Sebastian's decision on how to proceed. No matter how much he wanted to make his kitty feel good, he needed to make sure Sebastian got what _he_ needed, not what Evan wanted. No matter how tempting his dripping hole was. Grabbing a tissue, he cleaned up his and his kitten's mess and went back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> you can shout at me on discord its purpleboy#3202 and maybe if enough people like this we can create a server or smth idk my friends think its good and keep making leaky asshole jokes and im slowly dying of kink. 
> 
> The second chapter is in the works. I have some ideas of how to continue this and what i want to do after that, ill probably have the second chapter posted soon.


End file.
